Masked Angel
by stormy003
Summary: Irena has been hanging around with Pit and Lady Palutena lately to break the suspicions of her past. Plenty of time has already passed by and she has completely forgotten about it, but will it invade her thoughts once more? Secretly, her spirit is worried that it will soon surface again while Irena herself is unaware of it.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure this is okay?" a young looking angel asked as she followed the boy in front of her.

"You're quite the worry wart today," he chuckled, turning back to meet one of his blue eyes with her jade green ones. "Besides, I have you here in place of Lady Palutena which calms me a little."

The strawberry blonde one frowned at his comment as she crossed her arms together, tapping on the thin gold brace around her upper left arm. Of course she was going to worry a ton after what happened the other week when he asked her to take him to the land where humans did their business.

"Come on now, Irena, are you really still mad about that incident?" Pit asked with a chuckle, his soft laughter watering down into a nervous one.

"Hades found us and you nearly got hurt. Do you think I'm still mad, Sir Careless?" the angel named Irena asked, containing her anger in her body. For now that is.

Pit's smile widened a little to show her his apology as he scratched the back of his head, messing up his already messy brown hair. Her frown lightly softened from his reaction, knowing that she couldn't stay mad at him for very long.

"Forgiven for now, but please don't be reckless. Lady Palutena won't be happy with either of us," she sighed.

Pit was glad to hear that he was off the hook once again, giving a fist pump into the air as he loudly whispered, "Yes...!" She only chuckled in response as she slightly leaned over to the right and tilted her head, her short, layered hair and long, thin twin tails falling to the direction she was bending her neck to.

"Please, let's hurry and finish whatever errand you needed to run then head back to Sky World. These people are beginning to make me uncomfortable with their stares..." Irena said awkwardly, uncrossing her arms and brushing out her white, long caped yet bunched up thigh length tube top dress and fixed her clean, very light blue sash that rested on her right shoulder. It was the only thing she could do to keep her mind off the number of eyes focused on the two who stood in the middle of the streets like two lost lambs trying to get back onto their ranch.

"Sure, sure! This way!" the male angel clad in white and black exclaimed, dragging the girl with him.

"Whoa!"

* * *

"This is the place!" Pit announced proudly, his golden laurel crown drooping off his head and nearly covering his field of visions. "Haha, whoops."

Irena blew a puff of air into the misplaced strand of hair covering her face as she fixed up the slipping gold half laural headpiece resting on the left side of her head before she decided to see what her companion was talking about.

"Pit, what exactly is this place..?" she asked, looking around her surroundings. "Looks really... hmm.. breathtaking? Really extraordinaire..."

They were both now surrounded by green plants and colorful flowers with roaming animals just minding about their own businesses instead of the dusty streets where humans passed by and stared intriguingly. It felt... calming, peaceful. A perfect place to nap and forget all about the worries she had to deal with nearly everyday.

"I know right?" Pit suddenly exclaimed excitedly. "And guess what the best part of this place is..!"

This answer had to be obvious due to the tone of his voice or so Irena thought.

"Hot spring?" she asked caustiously.

"HOT SPRING!" he yelled joyfully as he threw his arms up in the air causing her to laugh.

'How did I know..?' she muttered. "I never noticed such a wonderful place as this while fighting the Underground Army... Huh.."

"Well fighting does usually mask the environment. Even sometimes I don't notice! This one just happened to be the lucky few."

"I see... Well, thank you for bringing me here, but now we need you to get back to the temple. Lady Palutena isn't going to be happy to find out that an angel took a flightless angel out for a detour..." Irena told the boy disappointingly as she spread her fairly large, white wings and secured her arms around his waist tightly. "Ready?"

Pit snickered at her question as if she was supposed to know his answer by now using muscle memory or so.

"Heck yeah I am! Born to always be ready!" he told her confidently. "I am sure that Lady Palutena won't get mad even if she found out about this."

"Sure?"

* * *

"Lady Palutena got mad at us for going out without her divine guidance," Pit sobbed once they were released from a not-so-serious scold from the Goddess of Light.

"I did tell you now, didn't I?" Irena pointed out, crossing her arms lightly together. "She doesn't want us both to get into trouble without her knowledge of us being gone at a random time."

"I'm sorry, Lady Palutena!" he continued to cry. "I won't do it again and roam around Sky World instead where you can watch me closely while knowing I'm there!"

Irena rose a brow as she gave the male a funny look, holding in a laugh as she did so.

"Pit, you're just being ridiculous now. Think of what if Pittoo was here to see this. It's PITIFUL! You get?" She asked, trying to crack a joke. "... That was terrible wasn't it..?"

Laughing loudly at the terribly made pun, Pit gave Irena a funny look as he pointed at her weakly. She then tilted her head and smiled softly when the boy burst out laughing.

"That was terribly good. Who knew you could crack a joke or a few despite being so serious all the time," chuckled the angel who now dropped his arm to clutch at his stomach.

"Just doing my best to stop you from embarrassing yourself, I guess..." she replied sheepishly. "Please don't speak of this or I'll get back at you with something far much worse than an Eggplant Wizard."

Pit then stopped laughing and paled at the mention of the wizards' name, one of his worst nightmares after the Clubber Skull and next to the Tempura Wizard.

"Egg-cellent! We both now have planty of blackmail for each other now," Irena laughed, making a fool of herself to calm the tensed up angel next to her.

In fact, it certainly worked when Pit slowly relaxed his stiff muscles and gradually began to laugh again.

"You know, we should've taken a dip in the hot spring..." he mentioned after calming down.

"Do you even know who set up that hot spring though?" Irena decided to ask.

"Nope, not at all," replied the young angel. "A hot spring is a hot spring after all. Am I right or am I right?"

"If it was Hades who set that thing up, I'm staying away from it," she shuddered.

That got Pit thinking a little more and caused him to cringe at the thought of what Hades could've done to the Goddess Hot Springs.

"On second thought, maybe you're right instead..." he corrected himself, rubbing the goosebumps on his arms to calm down.

"I kind of thought so.." she replied. "But it's just a guess so don't completely trust my words, Pit."

"Yeah, but your words destroyed my beautiful view on holy hot springs!" he lamented.

"Did I really? My mistake then.." she mumbled holding a hand up to her temples.

* * *

"Say, you two, did you see anything strange down there in the Overworld? Maybe like the Underground Army or even the Forces of Nature?" the goddess asked curiously as she sat down to rest herself from standing all day. Her throbbing feet were killing her!

"Uhhhhh... Not that I know of.." Pit replied, still trying to recall his surroundings.

"I didn't see at all actually.. I find that quite strange since Hades would attack on a daily basis without rest and Viridi... is.. Viridi... Well, let's just say that it's strange that they aren't doing anything at the moment," Irena stated. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that Hades may be planning something big. Maybe Viridi gave up hating on the humans," Pit stated nonchalantly.

"Unlikely," the two females simultaneously said.

"Of course..." he muttered.

I may have to ask you both to check on the Overworld again WITH my help," the goddess said, emphasizing 'with' to indicate that she didn't want the two going off alone again.

"We're sorry..." they apologized looking at the green haired woman clad in white clothes and gold, metal ornaments.

"You both aren't in trouble so quit pouting," the woman chuckled. "I want you to go take a quick look now to be sure that you didn't miss anything strange on the way down and back here."

"Got it. Let's roll!" Pit exclaimed, dashing off quickly as he grabbed Irena's wrist and dragged her off with him.

"Wait! I'm not ready!" she exclaimed as the two jump off the temple's ledge into the air. "PIT!"

The Goddess of Light chuckled at the two as she quickly activated Pit's Power of Flight to break his fall and guided him to the grounds below.

"Whoo hoo! A task we can take on together!" the boy exclaimed excitedly as he fell out the entrance and exit of the temple.

Irena held on tightly onto Pit as gravity quickly pulled the two down towards whatever could be below them until Pit's wings suddenly began to glow blue, allowing him to stop their fall and soar through the sky.

"Haaa...! Ha, haa..." the girl breathed, completely unaware that she was holding in her breath. "I thought I was going to die or something..."

Pit chuckled at her response to their sudden free fall and held her tightly until her breathing evened out again.

"At least your wings didn't burn up," he stated. "That'd be a terrible turn of events."

"You think? If I did try to break our fall, my wings might have not just burn up but snap off due to our weight and the momentum..." she sighed, letting go of Pit to fly on her own.

'Haha, alright, you two lovey doveys, but your focus is scouting for trouble,' the voice of Lady Palutena rang.

"Lovey doveys? Me? Us? Ahaha.. ha.. Th-that's a good one, Lady Palutena!" Pit laughed nervously.

'I'm hearing the rhythm of your heartbeat right now... You're just unaware of it...' she said jokingly.

"... R-really?" he asked anxiously.

'No, course not!'

"Quit scaring me, Lady Palutena!" whined the red faced angel.

Irena laughed inwardly to herself as she followed Pit to land, allowing herself to settle down on the ground.

"Shall we split up?" Irena asked as she pulled her staff out of thin air from her hands.

"I don't see why not," answered Pit. "But where should we meet up?"

'Hm... Here would be fine... Though I did settle you both in the middle of the open nowhere,' Palutena suggested.

Irena hummed as she looked around the area, noticing nothing that could help them pinpoint the place.

"I'll just fly around and look for you then. Unless it's something serious, we can send each other signals with our weapons into the air. I can communicate with you both anytime, but I won't have Lady Palutena guiding me," concluded the female angel. "It must be a hassle guiding two reckless angels in different paths."

'Troubling angels for certain, but this goddess can handle any jobs thrown at her way!' Palutena said confidently. 'Thank you for your concern however.'

"Sending signals, huh.. On a different note... where's my weapon?" the boy asked sheepishly, grinning like a monkey.

Irena blinked at Pit as Palutena sent down Palutena's Bow, the weapon the boy usually wielded, behind him through a beam of light.

"There it is," chuckled the female who pointed behind him.

"Thanks, Lady Palutena!"

'No problem at all!' she answered.

"Lady Palutena, if anything, please guide Pit to me or me to him. Either way is fine," the girl requested brightly as she walked off.

'You can count on me, Rina,' she said energetically. 'Got to put some "Oomf" to these things you do and don't forget it!'

"You got it!" the angels replied as they split apart.

* * *

 **Irena belongs to me. Story spam timeeeeee**

 **~storym003**


	2. Chapter 2

As the young male angel ran around the city, and searched every nooks and cranny in his sight, he still couldn't find any signs of an enemy from the other armies.

"Nothing strange here... Or here.. Or here!" Pit exclaimed, looking in crates, pots, anything you can think of at the moment. "Do you think Irena had any better luck than I did?"

The goddess didn't reply to the boy's question causing him to wonder if she was still there.

"Lady Palutena? ... Lady Palutena..?" he called, his voice slowly going softer and higher. "Lady Palutenaaa...!"

'Sorry, what was that? I was checking on Rina,' the woman answered, causing Pit to jump.

A wave of relief washed over his head as he began to calm down. He never really liked being alone by himself especially without Palutena or even the responsible Irena.

'You were scared?' Palutena asked playfully.

"... N-n-n-no! No, no! Not at all!" he stammered nervously. "Why would I be scared of something as little as that?"

'Haha, oh, Pit.. Calm down already, I'm just kidding!' the Goddess of Light reassured.

Pit sighed to release the tension in his body and walked off again to continue his task. It wasn't exactly quiet there due to the passing citizens who lived there, but it wasn't loud either since there were no signs of havoc.

"Man... It sure feels different today.." Pit concluded, finishing up the rest of his search.

* * *

"Lady Palutena, I don't see anything strange around my area. Everyone looks perfectly fine, nothing has been shot by beams or chewed on, I don't think Hades is doing anything today.. " Irena concluded awkwardly as she scratched her head with very little doubt.

'I see, should we head back to the temple and rest then?' Palutena asked.

'I'd sure love an ice cream sundae right about now,' Pit complained. 'It's getting hot.'

The three went silent for a minute until a warping noise sounded on Pit's side.

'Floor food! And it's ice cream too!' he exclaimed stupidly.

"Hahaha, it certainly is warmer than earlier. The afternoon is coming soon," the female angel agreed. "Hades' army must be on hold at the moment."

'Hold? BAHAHAHA! Oh, Rina... Clueless as ever...' a male's voice rang.

'Hades..' Palutena said seriously.

The three frowned to themselves as they heard the God of the Underworld laughing and sighing to himself.

'Ah, to be honest, I'm actually in quite a pinch,' Hades suddenly confessed. 'You see, one of the idiotic Reapers caused a ruckus back at base..'

'You? Being honest?' Pit asked awkwardly.

"I can't see that.." Irena agreed, a look on her face that said "What the hell, are you joking right now? You must be joking."

"Awww, my feelings have been hurt.." he feigned.

Irena sighed in exasperation as she lifted herself up into the air to go look for her friend. If the God of the Underworld was going to complain about the housework his minions couldn't take care of, then there's no need for the two to be there.

'Is Miss Rina looking for her little boyfriend now? Awwwwww...!' Hades cooed.

'Disgusting..' she muttered. "And when did he become my boyfriend anyways?"

'I don't know, when you met?' the gods replied.

'You both are very embarrassing...' Pit said quietly, showing discomfort in his voice.

'Aw, and he's flustered too!' Hades continued.

'I'm not flustered! Not at all!' he exclaimed.

On the other side of the communication line was chomping noises as the boy ate his ice cream nervously. It lasted for at least a minute until his ice cream was all gone.

'Irena, where are you?' Pit asked, shooting an arrow into the air.

"Ah, I'm still quite far. Please remain," she replied, heading over to where the arrow was shot.

'He even worries about the child! Bahahahaha!' the God of the Underworld laughed.

'You can't deny it, you two, but you look more like a couple each time whenever you ask for each other!' Palutena chuckled.

"Then we won't say a word."

'Aw, don't be like that!' the goddess said. 'You both need to loosen up on these kinds of jokes!'

"These are honestly terrible things to joke about..." the girl sobbed.

'It's also a terrible thing to hide the fact that you worked with me!' Hades bellowed, cackling as he did.

'Worked with you?' Pit asked curiously. 'What does he mean by that?'

"... I don't know," Irena answered dully.

'We've spotted her at an abandoned temple; she can't possibly do any of your deeds if she's locked herself in there for days. I even had Pit visit her daily just to drag her out of there,' Palutena said.

'Joke, my dear, it's a Hades' special!'

"That's also something you shouldn't be joking about," Irena growled.

'Irena, down here!' Pit called from below, waving his arms in the air.

Hearing him call her name, she then looked down to catch a glimpse of his brown hair and white clothes from above. Irena folded her wings and allowed herself to drop out of the sky to get to him faster, opening them back up swiftly to keep herself from tackling Pit or making impact with the ground.

"Whoa!" the boy said, holding his arms up and open in case she did land on him. "Careful!"

"No way am I letting you tell me that," she replied, grabbing him arms as she landed.

The boy chuckled as his arms relaxed back down to his side, smiling brightly at Irena who only gave a quick smile to hide her irritation towards Hades and walked off.

'Ah, before you lovely couple leave,' the god began.

"Please stop calling us that..!" the two angels requested in exasperation.

'I have a special gift for Pitty here and Rina!' he continued, ignoring them.

An eggplant wizard suddenly appeared out of nowhere near the two angels. The color in Pit's face was then completely drained out from fear of seeing his worst nightmare. The eggplant wizard. Nothing more, nothing less. The wizard suddenly launched a spell at the curious two without warning, the girl reacting quickly and stepping away. Unfortunately for Pit, the spell brushed against his arm roughly about a centimeter when he tried to dodge which caused him to become a giant purple eggplant with human legs. His legs to be exact.

"... Aw, come on! It barely even touched me!" he whined, running around and eventually hitting a wall. "Oof!"

Irena blink at the moving human vegetable and suddenly snickered, puffing out her cheeks to contain her laughter. Just when the eggplant wizard was about to cast another spell at Irena, the angel pierced the enemy swiftly and painlessly with one of her light arrows.

"This is a horrible gift! That's it! Never ever expect a gift from Hades. EVER!" Pit warned himself and the girl.

She then couldn't take it any longer and burst into laughter when he ran over to her and leaned in really close, his face not even there to stare at. Pit groaned as he looked away and began to tap his brown sandals onto the hard paved ground. The Goddess of Light already knew what he was about to ask the two and decided to answer it before it was even brought up.

'Either wait for this to wear off or go to a clinic,' Palutena suggested as she laughed.

Hades, on the other hand, was busy laughing violently to even care what was going on around the angels and goddess anymore.

'That form looks great on you Pitty Boy! GAHAHAHAHAHA!'

"That's it, I'm out," Pit stated.

'But you can't fly without your wings,' Palutena chuckled.

"I'll take him home.." Irena suggested, walking over to the eggplant and wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Whatever you do, don't struggle too much or I'll drop you."

"I'm sorry," Eggplant Pit squeaked.

"This is such a pain..." she grunted as Hades' laugh echoed through their heads.

'It looks like you're bringing home a runaway eggplant!' he cackled. 'BAHAHAHAHA, WHOO HOO HOO HOHOHO!'

"The crazy old geezer has just gotten crazier.." the two angels commented.

'Anyways, no attacks today. The idiots are cleaning the rubble they created right now. Hey! Don't just leave the pile there! MOVE!'

'I should have the centurions work too...' Palutena thought aloud.

* * *

Irena exhaustively set down Pit back onto his feet and fell backwards onto the ground groaning silently.

'Heavy...' she muttered.

"Sorry about that," Pit said, bending over to her.

"Eggplant..." she said, giving him an awkward look.

"Uh.. Right. Ahem, my bad," he said, stepping away. "Time to find the clinic.."

As the eggplant boy turned to leave, Irena blinked blandly and stood back up to have an easier time to see where he was going. It turns out that he was going to walk into a tree this time, possibly trip before he makes contact with the tree first.

"Pit, you might want to take a left," she warned, knitting her brows together nervously.

Of course, he didn't listen, or it could be because he had a hard time hearing as a raw purple vegetable. Pit ended up tripping over the short ledge where Palutena had a tree planted, falling forward and colliding hard into the thick brown trunk.

"Ah- WHOA!" he exclaimed. "AUGH! ..OOWWWWW! My face! My pretty little face!"

'That's why I said take a left... At least you'd fall into the grass.." the girl sighed, walking over to Pit.

"Uhh, a little help here?" he called anxiously, kicking his legs and trying to get up. "R-Rina...?"

"Hold on.."

Just as Irena helped Pit get back onto his feet, the Goddess of Light that resided in the floating temple in the sky appeared before the two, smiling her charmingly bright smile as always.

"Did you run into trouble again?" she questioned, finally recovering poor Pit back to his old self.

"Hah? I'm free! I'm really free from that body!" he cried, falling to his knees and hugging himself.

"At least that saves me the hassle to bring him to the clinic or to you directly again.." the female angel sighed in relieve.

"Why does it have to take a while for your powers to generate me back to normal?" asked Pit.

Palutena raised her hands up to her shoulders and shrugged silently, giving an apologetic grin to the two before her. It is a tiring deal having a friend turned eggplant to look after all day long, or so Irena thought. Pit let out a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck, a blush beginning to dust his cheeks light.

"I'll try not to get caught in it again..." he promised.

"That's if you are able to avoid them quickly."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head! Pit here will be extra careful from here on out! Or maybe not.." loudly thought the male angel.

Palutena giggled and then turned away to head into a different room.

"I'm making dinner today-"

"Change of plans. You're not doing it alone," the younger looking being cut in quickly. "I'll help... Remember what happened last time?"

The tall woman blinked curiously at Irena as her mouth cracked a large smile on her face.

"I sure do! That was pretty fun wasn't it? But it made a whole mess in and all around the temple," she replied.

"All the more reason to help.." Irena said, chuckling awkwardly.

"I'll help too," Pit suggested.

"No," the women immediately replied.

"Awww..." he groaned, stalking away.

"Poor guy... He really needs friends.." Palutena suddenly said in a pitiful tone.

Irena looked over at the goddess and rose her brow awkwardly. It is kind of true that the boy was a loner, only hanging out around with her and Palutena or just working for the goddess, but he didn't seem to be bothered about the fact that he was indeed a full out loner. Not to offend him all at that, the Goddess of Light was semi-right. Just partially.

"Shall we surprise him with a meal he'll never forget? He sure has the appetite for an angel his size," the goddess asked, nudging at Irena.

"Oh, he'll forget. Don't you worry about that..." the girl replied, growing a little uncomfortable. "I know what you're trying to hint at, Lady Palutena..."

"Hm? I'm not trying to hint at anything, my young and faithful second in hand soldier!" she laughed, walking away.

"... When did I become your soldier?" questioned the angel who followed behind.

"When we found you, of course! You're an ally without an actual god or goddess to guide you, so I've taken you in!"

"Dang it, Lady Palutena, I'm not an orphan or anything..!"

"Well, you did look like one, haha! I love how Pit rubbed off on you, Rina," commented the woman.

"W-what do you mean?" Irena asked embarrassingly.

"Oh? Dirty thoughts now, eh?"

"N-n-no!" exclaimed the now flustered Irena. "Not at all! That's not it!"

"Saying it twice isn't very convincing," Pit suddenly hollered from the other side of the room. "Not convincing at all!"

"Tell that to yourself!" Irena exclaimed, completely embarrassed. "... D-don't look at me like that...!"

The girl awkwardly ran off as Pit smiled and blinked at her silhouette blankly.

"Someone's excited tonight," Palutena chuckled.

"Excited? She looked frighteningly embarrassed to me," Pit said straightforwardly. "Should I go see her?"

"Run to her, Pit, and embrace her tightly in your arms!" the goddess teased.

"Err... I'll just go see how she's holding up..." he said awkwardly before giving chase.

"Don't forget to embrace her afterwards!" Palutena called after jokingly.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Rina, you've never mentioned anything about the past, but were you ever involved with the other gods or goddesses once before?" Pit asked the girl. "Hades did say something about working with him. I can't help but think about it."

Irena flashed a forced smile at Pit and shook her head silently, gritting her teeth tightly.

"Not at all. Do you suspect me for something?" Irena decided to ask.

"N-no... It's not like I don't trust you or anything.." he mumbled, glancing away from his friend. "Plus, Hades is Hades after all... Can't believe everything he says."

What the God of the Underworld said was true, however. It's just unknown to Pit and his mighty Goddess of Light, Palutena, and she plans to keep it that way. The girl has once been working with the Underworld Army much to her dismay. It's not like she had the choice to roam freely or to take shelter under a god. He dragged her to his army. He assigned her as captain and gave her a portion of his troops. Everything was heavily relied on the ignorant angel as he continued to assign her missions until she realized what she was being asked to do years later. She was just killing off innocent bystanders for his entertainment and reaping them for their souls, nothing more and nothing less. If Palutena found out about her past tasks, she may end up like Medusa.

"Hey, are you okay? Your face is looking rather grim today," Pit asked, crossing his arms and leaning forward to see.

"Ah, yes. I'm fine," replied Irena who leaned back from his action.

"Suspicious. Very suspicious..." he muttered, squinting his eyes a bit.

"W-what...?"

"You stuttered! It's official!"

"Wait what?"

"You're no longer that cold person- er, angel you used to be!" Pit corrected himself.

He was now smiling at her brightly as he pulled away from her personal bubble. Obviously, the female angel was confused, but his cheeky grin always calmed her down and allowed her to smile back.

"Cold? Hm... I don't see what's wrong with that, but what about it being official?" asked the girl who gave him a curious look.

"You've been talking more animatedly and even stuttering more often now! I just started to notice, haha!"

Irena giggled and covered up her face with her left hand, her golden bracelet slipping from her wrist down her arms. Of course Pit didn't accept her hiding her face all the time when she suddenly goes into a laughing fit because of him and Palutena. The boy grabbed her wrists and carefully pulled them down and away from her face in which she resorted to turning away to calm down.

"Aw, come on, Irena! You always hide yourself when you're laughing!" he complained.

"It's not very comfortable laughing in front of anyone...!" she giggled, trying to stop herself.

"No way am I letting you get away with it this time!" declared the male angel.

He then decided to tackle her into the grass and pinned her down between his legs so she couldn't escape. Tickling Irena to his heart's content, Pit wouldn't let up his attacks as she moved around and jolted at the touch of her pressure points with his fingers.

"P-Pit! S-s-stop it- ah hahahaha!" she laughed, grabbing his arms and pulling them away. "I don't like this at all!"

The boy grinned cheekily at her response as he watched her laugh and struggle underneath him. Laughing along with her, Pit finally stopped and got off her, pulling her back up into a sitting position next to him and giving her a soft slap on the back.

"It's great to laugh right? It's almost as great as sitting in a hot spring while we're out on a job!" Pit compared.

Irena groaned a little from the slowly fading pain in her abdomen as she was pulled up from the ground.

"Please... That was less enjoyable than facing an eggplant wizard and you know how much I hate fighting those freaks especially when you're an eggplant..." she replied as she rubbed her stomach.

"How negative..." the boy pouted. "I sure hope you don't become another Pittoo after this.."

Irena then chuckled and shook her head as her feathery white wings extended and stretched to allow her be lifted up softly from the ground for a second.

"Him? No thanks. I don't go around kicking angels and bosses in the face and stuff," Irena said with a small wave of her hand. "Who knows what he does to mini bosses... Punch them in the gut if they have any?"

"Highly... possible," Pit said nervously as he rubbed his abdominal. "His kicks are mighty hard... Ooh, just thinking about it makes me groan.."

"Want me to make it better by punching you in the stomach?" she offered stupidly.

"I'm... good.. Yeah. Veeeeryyyyy good.." he responded with a squeak, lightly slapping her hand away. "Please don't hurt me.."

"Hahaha, I'm not actually going to do it! Are you crazy? Your stomach is seriously pretty hard; I'll hurt myself instead!"

"And it's called working out and exercising during the job!" the now arrogant sounding angel said.

"Please don't get cocky. I still have better weapon handling skills than you do even if you're quite skilled yourself."

"Y-you're right. I'm sorry, don't hurt me!" he said again.

Irena rolled her eyes as she shoved him onto his back, her fingers pressed against his chest and leaving slowly after the short and small shove. Pit grunted as he landed in the grass flat, facing up into the sky blinking curiously.

"Irena, if you want to play we can go catch some souflees again," suggested the angel as he pushed himself back up.

"Who said I wanted to play? I'm going back home," she said in which confused the boy.

"But this is your home..."

"The other temple where you found me resting alone I meant. You know the abandoned one in the middle of nowhere?"

Pit frowned a little as he crossed his arms and rose a curious brow.

"And why is that? Can't you stay here instead of going back to the place where no one lives or even visits?"

Irena shook her head apologetically as her wings lifted her body back into the air silently, her dress flowing in the tiny gust she created.

"I don't know, Pit... I don't belong anywhere but there.. It's best if I don't see you as often as this, but you keep dragging me out of that place filled with rubble and nothing more no matter what I tell you."

"It's because you belong here where there are others to communicate with like Lady Palutena and I!" Pit argued, jumping up to grab her and failing.

"... Yeahhhh... I'll probably have to see you both later anyways knowing how stubborn you both are..." she said as she flew away.

She was happy to be around the two as well as felt comfortable around them, but at other times, she'll need her own special space. It was the only way for her to vent out her irritation to herself and curse Hades even more than she could.

'I see that you've left the temple of the Goddess of Light,' Hades said. 'Coming back for me now?'

The girl only rolled her eyes and continued to return to where she was always found by the duo.

"What do you want, Hades?" she mumbled.

'Nothing! Nothing at all!' he replied with a chuckle. 'Do you really trust that little goddess over there and her little angel, Pitty Pat? You know what she's done to Medusa and yet you continue to follow her after following me! Rina, dear, you may end up like Medusa herself! I worry you.'

"I don't need you to worry about me really," replied the angel. "Now please leave me alone. I'm not here to rip out anybody else's souls for you."

'Gather, my dear. It's not ripping unless you want to actually grab them and pull it out forcefully! Let's see... Dictionary, dictionary... dic...tion...nnarrryy...'

"I don't care!" she exclaimed, flying faster into the abandoned temple. "I don't need the definition of ripping because my definition of ripping is tearing your head off!"

'Ouch... That's a lovely description!' Hades sang as she entered the temple.

"Leave!"

"Are you yelling at yourself? You must have gone mad..." a voice suddenly said awkwardly.

"Maybe I have gone mad. Just what are you doing here, Dark Pit?"

The boy snickered and shook his head at the girl's response.

"I'm supposed to ask you that, Mad Woman. What are YOU doing here?" he demanded.

Irena looked at him funny and walked over to a broken down staircase, seating herself down silently.

"Please, if you want to call someone mad, tell that to Hades' face and I live here, you moron," she said bitterly as the god's name was mentioned.

"Well, excuse me for asking! I'm not asking so you can scowl at me, you know...!" Pittoo exclaimed. "Anyways, aren't you staying with that rip off angel servant kid and his little hopeless light goddess or something?"

"Jealous of their reputation now, are you 'Pittoo?'" Irena asked as she emphasized his nickname.

"Call me that again and I'll slaughter you good."

"As if.. I've been staying here wayyyyy before they came to me. Just saying. Now can you answer my question? Why are you here?" she repeated.

"It's an abandoned temple. Duh. What else do you do to abandoned places?" he responded rudely.

"Multiple things. Explore, destroy, take over, legitimately inhabit it like I did, infest it with whatever troops you may have, inspect for lives that may be here-"

The raven haired boy then groaned as he sharpened up his dark red eyes giving a light kick to the female angel near him.

"Okay, okay. I get it, now shut up!" growled Dark Pit. "Didn't need you to create a stupid list for me to listen to."

"Then you shouldn't have even asked," replied Irena who only smiled at him as if she was trying to tick him off.

It worked. Of course it would.

"You know what? I'll leave this stinky mess to yourself. Don't come looking for me until you fix that attitude of yours before you receive my beautiful fist into your pre-deformed face!" exclaimed the angel in black. "Rip off me and helpless goddess over there would hunt me down if that ever happened, not that I mind."

Winning such a useless argument, Irena stuck out her tongue and pulled at the lower lid of her right eye with a single index finger as her semi-ally left her temple. Talking to him made her feel better after having a conversation with a god who only treated her like an assaulting weapon in the past. In fact, her anger was now all transferred to the dark fallen angel himself much to his dismay.

"Hmm, I should apologize later. I was speaking out to him without a single thought in mind," she suddenly realized. "But then again, he's Dark Pit... A more rude version of... Pit... Ah, who cares?"

She was much too stress relieved now to even bring up a new thought to her head and decided it was best to sleep early and expect the usually expected next day. Looking down at the broken stone floor, the girl noticed her white feathers mixing into Dark Pit's black ones and smiled a bit.

"Okay... I'll give an apology. Can't help but feel pity for him sometimes," she chuckled before standing up and heading into a completely different room, her room. But when she entered, she noticed a few of his loose feathers sitting around on the ground which got her rethinking about what he may have done.

"... It's not here..." said Irena, looking at the empty stand that usually held a specially carved stone that concealed her linked line with Hades and the underworld, hiding her away from them successfully. "... DARK PIT, YOU ARE DEAD TO ME, YOU HEAR?! PITTOO!"

And as of that, she was not able to get her rest just yet as she bolted out her room, the temple, and flying back into the sky after a jump in the air. She had to retrieve the stone no matter what. If Hades found where she was staying alone and tracked her down, who knows what kind of shenanigans he can muster up for her to do. That stone had to stay in her barrier surrounded stand to keep her in hiding whenever she returned to the hidden temple no matter what.

* * *

 **I haven't posted here for so long... I''ll be spamming the stories I have on Quotev and Wattpad onto here. Been busy. -sob-**

 **~stormy003**


	4. Chapter 4

Spotting Dark Pit wasn't a hard task for Irena, however, catching up to him was. The girl growled to herself as she stared hard at the black figure that stuck out like a sore thumb in the sky. She didn't think he was aware that she was chasing him down as she summoned her staff out and aim at his left wing so that it would only graze at the feathers. Letting go of the arrow, the projectile certainly did just graze the tips of the feathers causing him look back and smirk confidently. False pride, I guess.

"Ha! You missed me!" he said in a mocking tone.

Irena frowned at the male angel in black as she shot another arrow at him in which he dodged barely enough.

"Don't go playing with sharp weapons now!" he called behind him.

It's as if he wanted her to shoot him out of the sky or something in which she shot another arrow by his arm.

"Hand me back the stone you giant lump of black feathers!" the angel exclaimed as she chased him down.

"After you tried to insult me... Nahhhhh...! I was having second thoughts, but maybe not," Dark Pit said as he flew into the town below.

Irena growled as she followed him down and began hauling objects she could grab as she passed by. Her tosses and throws varied by the weight of the objects. Some of them were able to reach him while others land short. Either she swung her entire body as if she was doing a hammer throw or just threw them with a normal ball throw. Surprisingly enough, she managed to slow him down a ton, closing up the gap.

"Dark Pit! I really need that stone back at its post!" Irena called as she shot herself over into the angel worriedly.

The girl was now close enough to push herself off one of the buildings near her and shoot directly at the boy. Grabbing him and forcing him to close his wings with her heavily impacted tackle, the two were sent flying on the ground, feathers puffing and fluttering down all around them.

"H-hey, watch it you moron!" Dark Pit growled, trying to shake her off.

Just as Pit did to her back at Palutena's temple, the girl sat on top of Dark Pit to try and keep him down. Holding out her hand, the girl frowned at the glaring angel underneath her.

"Stone. Now."

"I can just kick you off right now, you know," Dark Pit mumbled.

Instead of throwing her off his body without any effort, Dark Pit groaned as he pulled out the stone and gave it back to its owner with little curiosity lingering in his head.

"Why do you want it so badly?" he asked as she swiftly sent it back to the abandoned temple.

"None of your business..." she replied as she got ready to head back.

The male angel frowned and switched the roles of the two, quickly grabbing Irena and pushing her down backwards onto her back. He was now the one sitting on top of her, preventing her from attacking him and waiting for answers.

"I said it's nothing," Irena said with a straight face.

"Then I should just take that stone back for myself..." he commented cause the girl to furrow her brows.

"I need it to hide the presence of that temple," she quickly said. "Hades may contact us and all, but that stone prevents him from knowing where most my locations are. I've hidden one on myself as well."

Dark Pit looked at her funny and rose a brow at the girl.

"Huh? It's a temple. Anyone can see a giant floating temple."

"Want to get off me now? You're like a cow on me!" Irena exclaimed as she struggled.

"Say that to yourself!"

Dark Pit finally got off her which allowed her to intake some more air into her lungs. Of course he was curious so he decided to interrogate her more.

"So why is it that you need to hide the presence of that rubble?"

"It's not rubble! It's a temple! An abandoned one at that..." she mumbled. "It's to keep the Underground Army away from it; I can care less about the Forces of Nature, but I guess them too. I don't want those guys making any sort bases especially out of my place."

Well that was easy. She just spout it out as if it was nothing. And forgot the boy had already joined Viridi for the heck of it, not that he'd do anything.

"I'm leaving," the girl stated bluntly.

"I'll tell you something before you do leave... Your security sucks!"

"The temple doesn't even have any sort of set up security, dimwit!"

"Exactly! No wonder I broke in so easily. I just waltzed right in!"

The girl pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned.

"So you're trying to imply that you're as brainless as the underworld minions?"

"What- No!"

"Well I'm sorry for not setting up my security like the gods and goddesses."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and then slightly snickered as he suddenly shot his purple colored light arrow behind Irena, which surprised her a bit. Turns out that there was an enemy hiding nearby behind them.

"Thank me later," he said in a smug manner.

"They heard me," she mumbled instead. "I wonder how many more are near.."

"You didn't even thank me!" the dark angel exclaimed.

"Ah, did you say something?" asked Irena. "I didn't hear you earlier."

Of course he frowned at the female angel who smirked at him in response.

"I was joking. Thank you," she said, smiling at him before she left. "Just... don't go robbing me for my things again."

The dark angel scoffed as he rolled his eyes at her and crossed his arms. However, he noticed another underworld minion peering from a dark corner of the area and shot it with another arrow before taking off the same way with the girl.

"Now what is it?" Irena asked, clearly unaware of her surroundings.

"Nothing. You just threw me off course, that's all," he growled, wondering why the monsters from the underworld were suddenly appearing around the area they resided.

It was very... Peaceful a second earlier, but that so called peace was now beginning to become disrupted by Hades' goons.

"Shady... Very shady..." the female angel commented.

"Hey!"

"Whatever. I need to get back-"

"I think you should go to the temple where Pit and that Goddess of Light resides."

Irena look over at him curiously and rose a brow as she noted how he referred to them with their name and title. Sure he still sound disgusted as if his immune system would suddenly cause him to regurgitate, but it wasn't as bad as his usual tone of voice.

"Uh... What's up with you?" she asked awkwardly.

"Nothing is wrong with me, you idiot!" Dark Pit exclaimed before clearing out his throat. "Just do it. It'll be better to do so."

He didn't really expect her to listen, but he was going to force her to do so if she rejected his advice which was going to happen, a hundred and ne percent sure.

"I have business back home to attend to," she replied blandly.

'Knew it...' he thought as he hauled the girl over his shoulder.

"H-hey! Let go off me!" Irena exclaimed, looking back to see him.

"How about quit complaining and let me get you to that stupid place?!"

Groaning in response, Irena stopped her struggle and remained still, well maybe not completely still since she was still breathing and frowning and blinking and... tapping his back with a single finger of hers.

"Would you quit that? It feels weird!" the male angel cried as he took off for Palutena's temple.

"Pittoo? What are you doing here- wait, why is Rina with you?" Pit asked confusingly as he pointed a finger at them both.

Palutena remained quiet and watched the boys as she wondered what was going on.

"Quiet you!" he growled, dropping the girl to the floor.

"Ow! Watch it!" exclaimed Irena. "You tell me to come here, force me to do so, and just drop me on the floor? Rude..."

"Keep her here," he said in a less menacing tone.

Irena glared at the boy as he ignored her, wondering how she even winded up in such a situation with him in the first place.

"Uhh... What?" Pit asked curiously.

"You heard me, keep her here with you."

Pit, who was just as clueless as Irena, only blink and nodded quietly to the command.

"If you don't want trouble, girly, you're to stay in this temple under the watch of Mister Watchdog over here and Lady Rabbit Tamer over there," he said, pointing at the two.

"Hey, don't speak to Lady Palutena that way!" Pit exclaimed.

"He's not going to listen," Irena said as she stood up and punched the black angel's arm.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for dropping me like heavy baggage!" she scowled before walking off to a different room.

"So why is it that you want us to watch her?" Palutena asked politely after she disappeared.

"A few of Hades' goons were found following her. I don't know, but she seemed to be unaware of it," he responded as he rubbed his arm. "Ow..."

"Hades... He must be scheming something!" Pit exclaimed.

"No really, Sherlock?" Dark Pit asked sarcastically. "But it looked like his main focus was that girl."

"That sounds suspicious... Verrryyyy suspicious..." said the white angel, remembering what happened back on the overworld with Irena.

Dark Pit didn't know what he meant by "suspicious" and only thought of it as being stupidly obvious.

"Look, faker, it's Hades. How is that suspicious if all he does is reek havoc?" questioned the black angel harshly. "No wonder Viridi hates your guts.."

"Again, I'm the real deal! ... But then again, you have a point..." he replied nervously. "Also, he's never asked his troops to stalk Irena before. I guess we can say that it is suspicious in someway or form..."

"Irena can handle herself just fine though so no need to worry-"

"I'm not worried about that moron!"

"I heard my name. Did you need something?" Irena asked, poking her head in with a fixed glare on her face.

Dark Pit knew it was directed onto him, but he ignored it. There was nothing threatening about her anyways.

"No. Mind your own business," Dark Pit spat.

The girl frown and looked away from the group in a displeased manner.

"I heard my name. It obviously is my business. Is this about the Underworld Army again? Great. Now it's none of my business."

"Annoying," the dark angel commented. "Yes, it's about you! Are you aware of the enemy movements?"

Irena shook her head as she picked up a lock of her hair and twirled it around.

"Hm, no not really," she said nonchalantly. "They're probably just attacking those who are alone. Easy target afterall, right?"

"That's true... They have been going after me also.." he mumbled.

"In fact, they're all always after you and I," Palutena jumped in. "You're just too worried about Irena. Softy for girls?"

"No!" Dark Pit choked awkwardly.

Irena rolled her eyes and sat down onto the floor boredly as he fell into a coughing fit. Pit followed her example and just smiled as he lowered himself to the ground.

"He's just crazy," the angel commented.

"Hey!"

"I can see that," she replied.

"HEEEYYY!" the dark angel growled.

"Quit screaming! I can hear you, you know?" Irena lashed.

It was obvious that the two were on really good terms with each other... Who am I kidding- it's worse than bad terms, it's terrible..!

"How about not yelling at all, unless you're out at battles. You know, battle cries?" the goddess suggested.

"We ARE out battling!"  
Dark Pit groaned.

"Verbally," the female angel added as she rolled her eyes. "Lady Palutena meant physically you idiot."

As Irena stood up and left, Dark Pit began opening and closing his hands as if they were talking and mock the girl's words. Irena was aware of it, but she didn't care since it was always fun and games for her when he got angry- and Palutena knew it all too well as she began to chuckle at the reaction Dark Pit gave to Irena's possibly stupid remarks after such an argument.


End file.
